


если тебе нравится

by marsella_1004



Category: EVERGLOW (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, Out of Character, Stockings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: можешь снять это с меня
Relationships: Han Eunji | Mia/Park Jiwon | E:U
Kudos: 2





	если тебе нравится

**Author's Note:**

> старый кинковый текст из 2019))

Дживон не говорила ей о своих проблемах. Она, в общем-то, ни о чём личном с ней не говорила. Только смотрела этим своим внимательным долгим взглядом, подмечая каждую деталь в чужом образе. Ей нравились светлые волосы Ынджи, ниспадающие на плечи мягкими волнами перламутра; нравились тёплые лучистые глаза, из-за которых лицо младшей мгновенно озарялось внутренним светом, отражающимся в уголках ярко накрашенного рта. Красный очень шёл ей, и Дживон часто ловила себя на мысли, что невольно засматривается на красивые очертания губ. 

Однако взгляд её зацепился не только за алую помаду: Ынджи щеголяла в новеньких чулках, не удосужившись даже надеть юбку подлиннее. Впрочем, она не шибко волновалась о том, что там подумают другие люди, и так даже было лучше. В каждом её движении сквозила свобода. Дживон в ней задыхалась.

Чёрные чулки на её стройных ногах вызывали по меньшей мере любопытство – как долго они так продержатся, не грозясь сползти. На этот случай Ынджи их прикрепляла к кружевному белью и нарочно наклонялась в разные стороны, чтобы проверить их на прочность. Дживон сдалась сразу же. 

Как максимум, эти прелестные чулки вызывали желание. Отчаянно хотелось прикоснуться к бледным ногам, крепким икрам, тонким щиколоткам. Дживон не знала, как совладать с собой. Но ей это и не нужно было, пожалуй. 

Потому что Ынджи сама подошла к ней, опустилась на колени и взглянула снизу вверх, ладонью накрывая бедро старшей. Она спросила:

– Онни, тебе нравятся мои чулки? Только вчера купила.

Дживон закусила губу. Врать ей не хотелось. Говорить правду – тоже.

Она колебалась с минуту, подбирая слова, чтобы не задеть и не обидеть подругу. Вздохнула:

– Тебе очень идёт.

Даже слишком. 

Ынджи улыбнулась, и улыбка эта вышла такой невинно-смущённой, что у Дживон засосало под ложечкой. Запрещённый приём. 

Рука на бедре скользнула выше, чуть надавливая на ногу поверх ткани брюк. Дживон ощутила лёгкую дрожь; пальцы рук сжались в ожидании. 

Которое не было напрасным.

– Онни, тогда может, – Ынджи перешла на шёпот, – снимешь их с меня?

Вот так просто. Она сказала то, чего так боялась и одновременно желала услышать Дживон. Страх прикоснуться к гладкой коже, почувствовать нечто большее, о чём даже стыдно думать рядом с объектом вожделения. Дживон отгоняла то и дело всплывающие в голове сцены, но всё равно двинулась навстречу чужим рукам. 

Ынджи осторожно коснулась своими губами её, сразу же отстраняясь, словно давая возможность одуматься и прекратить это безумие. Дживон долго думать не любила; она сама потянулась за новым поцелуем, запуская пальцы в длинные пряди и чуть оттягивая их назад. 

Целовать Ынджи было каким-то благословением, хоть Дживон и не верила в высшие силы. Она каждой клеточкой своего тела ощущала жар, расползающийся под кожей, бурлящую кровь в венах и учащённое сердцебиение, стучащее в такт с сердцем Ынджи. От её дурманящего запаха кружилась голова, слова терялись где-то на полувздохе, губы горели и саднили от укусов. 

Дживон пробралась руками под юбку, оглаживая чёртовы чулки, и задрала её выше. Кружевное бельё приятно ласкало ладонь, пока старшая несмело касалась его, по-прежнему смущаясь. Ынджи с быстрым «вжиком» расстегнула молнию на юбке, и та полетела на пол следом за мятой рубашкой. 

Дживон усадила младшую на свои бёдра, прижимаясь сильнее, и уткнулась носом в выемку на шее, вдыхая аромат её духов; мускус сладко щекотал ноздри, и она почти невесомо поцеловала нежную кожу под ключицей. Ынджи вздрогнула и придвинулась ближе, нависая над старшей и укладывая ладони на её плечи. 

Кружевной бюстгальтер из одного комплекта с танга аккурат облегал её узенькую грудь с россыпью родинок на ложбинке и на рёбрах. Дживон оттянула резинку чулок и резко отпустила с характерным шлепком; она вновь завелась от их внезапной близости. Пальцы словно сами по себе следовали выше, к кромке белья, и остановились лишь на мягкой коже под ним. Ынджи с шумом вдохнула и прижала голову Дживон к своей груди; сигнал к действию был подан. 

Старшая гладила её по спине одной рукой, а другой доводила до точки, погружая пальцы всё глубже с каждым толчком. Пик был близок, и Ынджи стала нетерпеливо ёрзать и стонать громче, учащая ритм и мысленно умирая от ощущений внутри неё. Наконец горячая волна захлестнула их обеих, и они повалились на пол без сил. Дживон выдыхала через рот, но волосы младшей липли к её лицу, мешая нормально дышать. Ынджи дрожала и всхлипывала, разведёнными бёдрами потираясь о ногу девушки, будто бы выпрашивая продолжения. И не сказать, чтобы Дживон была против. 

Она оплела её всеми конечностями и долго так лежала, пока Ынджи приходила в себя. Вскоре та поднялась на локтях и в упор посмотрела на подругу, лежащую под ней, и так развязно поцеловала, кусая за нижнюю губу, что у Дживон отнялись ноги и вновь болезненно заныло в животе. 

– Онни, ты ведь так и не сняла с меня чулки. 

На этот раз она точно выполнит просьбу Ынджи (а ещё – порвёт эти восхитительные чулки к чертям).


End file.
